<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanderer by ChatoyantChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189881">Wanderer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan'>ChatoyantChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I did it again, TW for anxiety attack but i dont really go into it, also haPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE!!!, also not beta read haha, because i had no other ideas, i had an actual fic (note on that later) but i ended up not liking it and wrote this vent so, i just wanted masumi to help our resident baby boy, i named it after ayase's new song, i too started crying and wandered my campus from pure sadness so i get it u funky little wonder boy, sorry its late and im a mess, theyre still not shipped really but as always you more then welcome to read it as such, think of this as a part two to my last vent, this ones sucks and its very much a vent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muku is crying and Masumi is there too... cheer him up?</p><p> </p><p>a small vent that doubles as a small birthday present too &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanderer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO I had an actual fic I wanted to post for Muku's birthday but I just... had a really hard time writing it and as it stands right now looking at it makes me kinda sick BUT I wrote this vent bc I was s a d and thought it could serve as a stand it just to show I do in fact love Muku w all my heart !!!</p><p>also, stream Wanderer by Ayase it helped me write this kinda (HUGE SCAR AND BLOOD TW FOR THE SONGS PV HOWEVER SO PLEASE TREAD W CAUTION!!!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEWwy9ymN8o</p><p>and for some context its a part two to this badboy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522981</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Run.</p><p>That was honestly the first thought Muku had, being confronted with the never-ending anxiety he felt. Even though he very well knew it would solve exactly nothing and only serve as fuel to the fire later, he wanted to just… get away.</p><p>So that’s what he did.</p><p>With tears in his eyes, he dodged his way to the kind of hectic, kind of empty living room towards the front door. Ok, it was more of normal chaotic in the living room as it could be much busier but also could be much emptier-</p><p>He ran into someone… shit.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry” he bowed(?) slightly, apologizing, tears still stinging at the corner of his eyes… he really had to get out.<br/>
“It’s fine” was the only response from Masumi, who took one look at him and could kind of tell he was worse for wear right now…<br/>
“Excuse me-” and he swerved around him, dedicated to getting out that front door.</p><p>Masumi tried to stop him, but damn that pink kid was fast when he needed to be…</p><p>…</p><p>It's only fair he helps him out after last time.</p><p>…</p><p>This is kind of annoying being in debt like this.</p><p>Masumi sighs, surveying the room (mostly to see if anyone noticed him coming home, or Muku leaving) and after determining no one paid any mind, he turned back and left the dorms once again.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Muku found himself at the river, sitting on the grass, hugging his knees, and just crying from the overwhelming anxiety that came with existing. It was kind of therapeutic though… But really he just wanted a moment to breathe…</p><p>....</p><p>Why couldn’t he breathe…</p><p>….</p><p>Anxiety attacks are the worst…</p><p>So Muku did his best, focusing on the small tufts of grass, the water steadily moving…</p><p>The scenery is kind of pretty…</p><p>The setting sun is surprisingly warm…</p><p>…</p><p>At least he can breathe again.</p><p>Downside now he’s in the headspace to realize how terrible an idea it was to run away and that someone probably has or will notice and get very worried he’s not there, then a dm will be sent in the group chat and then they’ll all stress over a useless piece of rotten fruit like him and-</p><p>“Ironic seeing you here”<br/>
“M-Masumi-”<br/>
“Don’t be that surprised everyone has a breakdown here” and Masumi found himself sitting next to Muku, kind of reflective of the first time… whatever<br/>
“O-Oh” Muku rubbed at his eyes, just trying to get rid of the rest of the tears as fast as he could, and honestly just make himself look presentable enough to feel worthy of being in any human presence.<br/>
“What happened?” Masumi didn’t really look away from his view of the river, plus there was no point in putting the poor kid under any more scrutiny.<br/>
“Uh… nothing really…” Muku looked down further, after all, nothing happened, he just had a moment, really.<br/>
“Don’t lie-”<br/>
“I”m not!” His movements were surprisingly loud for such a shy person, frantically waving his hands trying to let Masumi know he wasn’t in fact lying, and that genuinely there was no lead up. “I just had a rough day is all” and just like that, he returned to curling into himself again.<br/>
“I understand” Masumi just shrugged off the small outburst, he’s seen enough of the kid around to know he’s just like that, he’s more just glad to see he’s somewhat back to normal.<br/>
“O-oh it’s getting late… I forgot it was already 6 when I left” and with a pretty decent comeback, Muku once again rubbed at his eyes a little more with his sleeves, and brushed the grass off himself, before looking at Masumi expectantly.<br/>
“Oh you meant right now?” and slowly Masumi got up, prepared to walk home… again.</p><p>The walk home was pretty uneventful, well mostly until-<br/>
“Sorry by the way” Muku shamefully looked down, fidgeting with his hands.<br/>
“For what? I chose to follow you” Was all Masumi said, he did owe him one after all.<br/>
“You shouldn’t have to chase after some stupid tiny piece of useless shrimp-”<br/>
“I owed you one” Masumi shrugged it off, really it wasn’t that big of a deal and he didn’t do anything but sit there and ask if he was ok, why was he acting like he performed surgery.<br/>
“O-oh… I guess so” </p><p>….</p><p>“The street lamps are on” and Masumi gestured vaguely towards the flickering light overhead, grabbing Muku by the wrist and speed walking (he wasn’t as fast as that damn kid) towards the dorms. He wasn’t really sure but he’s pretty sure he heard a small giggle from Muku as they one tracked back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its not really good and the format as ALWAYS is very on brand for me so-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>